From a Guardian's eyes
by starlight765
Summary: This story is about all the guardians telling their story from their point of view. Only that there is now a Guardian of Snow, Sora Fuuki. What are their adventures going to be like after many battles?


_Tsuna's eyes_

My absolutely terrible loser life has led to being a terrible loser dangerous life-and-death life. From all these battles, I've _barely_ changed. I had friends. Those friends are more than anything I could ask for though. My view of seeing Reborn changed. It all started this one morning…

"Tsu-kun! You're going to be late!" my mom said.

….

"Tsu-kun who got a 15 on his test, wake up!"

"Hey! Where did you find that? Give it back!" I said.

Oh shoot. I'm going to be late!

My mom said, "We got a new home tutor today! This flyer says that it will turn your kid into the leader of the next generation. Subjects and grade don't count. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Eh. Sounds like scam to me."

DING DONG!

There it was, standing in the doorway. It was a baby. He was wearing a fedora, a suit, and a weird yellow thing on his chest. A chameleon was on his fedora.

The baby said, "Hello. I'm home-tutor, Reborn!"

I laughed, "Haha. There is no way I can learn from you."

Reborn kicked me in the face. It hurt. He dragged me upstairs to my room. Reborn pointed a gun at my head and said something about not ready yet.

Reborn said, "I'm actually here to turn you into a mafia boss of the strongest mafia family."

I said, "No way! I don't want to be a boss!"

Reborn smiled, his body lined up with bullets and guns, "I'll be shooting a lot. If I don't practice, I'll get rusty."

Reborn yet kicked me again. That wasn't a normal strength for a baby. Whatever. I was going to be late for school. I rushed my clothes on, wolfed down breakfast, and went to school. Reborn walked with me.

I yelled, "Why are you here?!"

Reborn replied, "I'm tutoring you. As your tutor, I will be watching you at school."

I said, "Ehh? No way. Don't follow me."

That's when Sasagawa Kyoko came. She spotted us and ran over.

Kyoko exclaimed, "Wah! How cute. Is this your little brother?"

I just stared. It was the school's idol. Kyoko-chan is really cute!

Kyoko said, "Well, anyways, I have to go to school now. See you."

A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes came over. She bowed to Reborn.

The girl said, "See you later!"

Reborn said, "You like Kyoko right?"

I said, "So? What if I did?"

Reborn asked, "Have you ever asked her out before?"

I replied, "No way! I'm not even in her league! She's the school idol. Anyways, she is seeing Mochida-senpai now. I would die happy dating her."

Reborn smiled, "Now seems like the time."

_Yamamoto's eyes_

When I went to school, I saw a kid named Tsuna confess to a girl named Kyoko in his boxers. Amazing! No boy on Earth would have the guts to do that. Mochida slapped him though. He went flying toward me just a minute ago actually. Weird things are happening today. Tsuna was going to fight Mochida after school. Well, I have to get going to class.

_Tsuna's eyes, in his class_

I am miserable. I confessed to a girl in my boxers. What kind of a person am I? I am ruined! I should quit school or something. Everyone in my class calls me "Hentai" or "Boxer Man" now. Wah! I am so dead this afternoon. This is all Reborn's fault. But the Dying Will is really handy.

We got a new classmate today. Her name is Sora Fuuki. She has a cold stare. Hiee! She has short, white hair, blue, frosty eyes, pale skin, and a nice body. Everyone thought that she was a boy at first, since she looked like one and wore a boy's uniform. I wonder why.

_Sora's eyes_

I can't believe they actually thought that I was a boy. I seem like a boy, but I'm a girl! The poor Sawada boy has to fight Mochida-senpai against his will. How sad. I went over to the gym after school and watched.

I was several minutes too late. Tsuna just ripped out the last of Mochida's hair before he won.

I heard Kyoko say, "Wow. You're not normal Sawada-kun. You're special! Can I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

Tsuna said, "Okay!"

He looked quite happy. I saw a boy named Hibari standing there alone. I went over to him as soon as the gym cleared.

I said, "Hello, Hibari-san."

Hibari replied, "Move away or I'll bite you to death."

_Gokudera's eyes_

Keh. I saw the "Vongola" boss beat up that stupid guy. I can't wait to fight him.

_Tsuna's eyes_

I'm so happy! Thank you Reborn! I was one of the last people to leave. I heard a crash in the gym. I rushed there and went in. I saw the new student, Sora, fight with Hibari. I left ASAP. Reborn popped out of nowhere (as usual) and pushed me right when Hibari was using his tonfas to hit Sora and Sora was using the broken bamboo sword.

Hibari asked, "Why are you here. I'll bite you to death for interrupting."

Sora asked, "You're not dead?"

I said, "Stop fighting for my sake!"

Sora was beaten up with bruises on her face.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

I didn't notice, but Sora had already ran out of the building. That was fast.

Ahh. Time to go home and suffer from Reborn.


End file.
